


Interlude

by Devilc



Series: Batman/Green Arrow [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with the idea of writing a longer Green Arrow/Batman series. I've even got a few bits of it rotting on my hard drive. This little snippit pretty much stands alone, and it's the only part I'm going to let see the light of day.

Another slow night of duty aboard the JLA's station had dragged by and if Connor Hawke hadn't felt so tired, his "sixth sense" might have kicked in sooner. As it was, he had this incredible feeling that someone was watching him, stalking him. Forcing his nerves to red alert, he walked down the corridor with a false sense of nonchalance.

Somebody was behind him! Before he could turn, strong hands seized him and propelled him into a darkened maintenance closet. He slammed the wall, hard, and as he rebounded, his attacker shut the door. Connor steeled himself for the assault. Blind fighting was a bitch, but he was better than most.

Nothing. Ink black silence.

I know you're there," he growled at his assailant.

A hand came at him; he knocked it away, then launched an attack of his own. Rough hands seized him, spun him, and slammed him into the wall. A shoulder driven into his spine pinned him there, causing waves of pain to race down his torso and legs. The rough hands continued their work, and soon Connor's arms were bound behind his back.

Swift, efficient, brutal. This was no supervillain, it was Batman.

Taking as deep a breath as he could draw, Connor said, "Let me go, Bruce."

Nothing. Only a hard jerk, sending his pants around his ankles. Then a powerful forearm pinned him even more tightly against the wall. A low voice growled in his ear, "What do you see in him? He's nothing, nothing. He chose to do wrong when he should have done good."

"People change, okay? He's" but he never got to complete that thought, for suddenly a finger drove rudely into him, and stroking, found that spot. Connor's words trailed off into a low moan.

"This is what you want from him, but he refuses to give it to you, doesn't he."

"You've, you've been ahhh listening?" Connor managed to pant out between waves of pleasure. He knew he should be furious at Batman for the invasion of privacy, but he couldn't, not when Batman was doing something that felt soooooo good to him...

"Yes...and I'm going to give you what he isn't." A warm hand snaked around and began stroking Connor's engorged member, as the finger continued pistoning in and out.

Connor couldn't stop the cry of ecstasy that escaped his lips, "Oh god, oh please...oh please. Ennnh, ennnh,enngh!" He shoved himself into the hand, the wonderful hand. The finger stopped its magical stroking and slipped out. He knew what was coming and braced himself.

Then: this was pain; this was impalement; this was ecstasy; this was heaven. The awesome length sent waves of pleasure radiating through his body. The voice growled something menacingly in his ear, but Connor couldn't hear the words through his own gasps of pleasure and the blood hammering in his ears. Oh, how he had wanted this: a savage working from both ends. His world diminished to the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock. Dimly he was aware of grunts and cries and gasps, of a mouth kissing and licking the back of his neck.

A particularly hard thrust sent Connor over the edge. His semen jetted out of him, splattering on the wall. As he recoiled from the force of his ejaculation, Connor felt the explosive jets within him and teeth sinking into his neck. Pleasure and pain swirled together as he felt the warmth of his blood running down the side of his neck.

The withdrawal came abruptly. A small pen light flared in the darkness. A hand clamped on the back of his neck, forcing him to his knees.

"Clean it up."

Connor unhesitatingly lapped his seed from the cool stainless steel of the wall. The hand pulled him up and spun him around.

"Kiss me."

Just before their lips met, Connor noticed blood, his blood, on the lips of the Batman. Abruptly it ended, rough hands shoved him away. Connor's legs buckled, and he slid down the wall to the floor, leaking blood and semen.

"You can have that any time you want. Just ask." The door opened and shut, leaving Connor alone in the darkness.


End file.
